Tú las tienes de mas grandes
by Chocolate Slap
Summary: Sasuke trata de ocupar psicología inversa con Sakura pero todo le sale mal, ahora Sakura cree que él tiene sentimiento hacia su amiga Ino. No sabía si era K o T así que lo subí en ambos


Sasuke trata de ocupar psicología inversa con Sakura pero todo le sale mal, ahora Sakura cree que él tiene sentimiento hacia su amiga Ino.

No sabía si era K+ o T así que lo subí en ambos

Tú las tienes de mas grandes

¿Qué hiciste ayer?, te ves muy pálida seguro anoche tuviste mucho trabajo físico que te dejó agotada- Dijo Ino guiñándole un ojo a la pelirroja. Pero ésta no le siguió la corriente, sólo se dedicaba a colocarse las zapatillas de ballet.

Ese día era muy importante para todas las bailarinas de la academia de Ballet situada en Japón. Eran las audiciones para ser reclutadas en la honorable escuela Rusa de ballet.

Nada, solo salí a caminar anoche- Por fin contestó la pelirrosa.

Caminar en la calle? pero si llovió anoche, Sakura no me digas que cometiste la estupidez de arriesgarte bajo la lluvia.

Tranquilízate Ino sólo fueron unos cuanto minutos.

La rubia siguió protestando en pleno calentamiento. Ya en las barras su profesora les daba ánimo y palabras para tranquilizar, Sakura pensaba en todo lo sucedido hace un mes que la llevó a cometer esa tontería la noche anterior.

Flash back

Sakura se encontraba guardando tus zapatillas en su maleta, había estado practicando toda la mañana para la audición del siguiente mes. Se dirigió al estacionamiento, pero antes tuvo que pasar por la dirección. Oyó que la directora estaba hablando con alguien que poco a poco iba levantando la voz.

Sakura! Vas de salida? – era Ino que se encontraba en la entrada.

Si - dijo secamente, en eso oyó la puerta de la dirección abrirse dando pasó a un pelinegro muy molesto, pasó a lado de las dos jóvenes, barrió a la rubia y miró de manera penetrante a la pelirrosa.

¡Oye! Dile a tu noviecito que le pare de barrerme siempre que me ve en este leotardo…- la pelirosa se sobresaltó con ese comentario- calla Ino, si te llegan a escuchar Tsunade es capaz de no dejarme entrar a las audiciones y Sasuke puede perder su empleo.

Ya sé…pero díselo, sé que soy irresistible pero tú eres mi mejor amiga y jamás aceptaría algo con él- La otra sólo rodó los ojos y se despidió de ella.

Sasuke era el encargado de todas las audiciones entre las escuelas de ballet a nivel internacional. Por lo tanto él era uno de los jueces. Sasuke y Sakura se habían conocido tiempo atrás, sin interés de la ocupación del otro, hasta que se les ocurrió formalizar algo, se dieron cuenta que sus ocupaciones no se la pondrían fácil.

Una vez en su casa, tomó una ducha y preparó el desayuno, miró la hora preguntándose si llegaría a desayunar, a los pocos minutos el pelinegro hizo acto de presencia.

Solo llegó y empezó a comer, eso le molestaba a la pelirosa, que se creía, llegar como si fuera su casa, bueno era la casa de los dos, pero ella pagaba la mitad y también preparaba la comida.

El desayuno estuvo muy tranquilo, más bien silencioso, hasta que el pelinegro hablo

-Tengo que decirte algo, debido a que las audiciones empiezan, no sólo en Japón, sino en gran parte de los países grandes, quiero que acabe to esto.

Sakura lo miro sin entender- ¿Qué se acabe qué? – Abrió la boca con gran enojo- ¿Qué tiene que ver las audiciones con nuestra relación?

-Todo, siempre que soy juez de tus audiciones te doy un puntaje alto…para no quedar mal contigo.

-¿Eso qué significa?- gritó la joven parándose- ¿que soy mala? ¿Qué no tengo talento?

-No grites Sakura, es sólo que a veces se merecen mayor puntaje otras bailarinas y para que no te enojes te doy a ti más- Ahora sí, la joven puso una grandísima O en sus labios.

-¡¿A si, como quién?! , ¿A quien le he osado robarle una calificación alta? Es de la escuela…- algo hizo click en su memoria, ahora recordaba en las audiciones pasadas Sasuke miraba muy, muy interesado a Ino al hacer su rutina pero al final le dio un 6.5, de hecho siempre era así además aun fuera de la rutina Sasuke estaba muy interesado a Ino, en lo que él la esperaba se la pasaba viéndola o hablando con la rubia, barriéndola de pies a cabeza enfatizando las grandes proporciones de las cuales su amiga había sido bendecida.

-Sasuke… no me digas que tu todo este tiempo has ayudado a Ino a encontrar audiciones para grandes obras de ballet.- el pelinegro desvió la mirada-¿Tan mala soy? ¿Tan mala soy que sólo me has ayudado por lástima, qué has tenido que ayudar a mi amiga a mis espaldas?

-Que molesta- dijo en un susurro, se paró poniéndose enfrente de la rosa- No eres mala Sakura es solo que hay mejores y…- el pelinegro no pudo acabar debido a la gran y dolorosa bofetada que le lanzó su novia.

-No…no me molesta que digas que hay mejores que yo, pero que me hayas ayudado por lástima eso si no me pasa. – Se limpió las lágrimas. Se inclinó un poco haciendo que su cabello cubriera parte de su cara- Lárgate- finalizó con un susurro, señalando la puerta y sin más se fue a su habitación.

Desde ese día Sakura y Sasuke no volvieron a hablar. Sakura trataba de evitar a Ino lo más que podía y está claramente sabía la razón.

Sakura herida no tenía ganas de nada más que practicar y practicar tanto que los pies le dolían.

-Sakura, no te vi en la práctica de la mañana, sucede algo- pregunto Tsunade a la chica que apenas iba llegando- No, prefiero practicar por mi cuenta.

-Sakura, sabes que en todas las prácticas viene un inspector que será juez de las audiciones, ¿cierto? ¿Acaso no planeas adicionar este año?- pregunto con temor .

-No estoy segura Tsunade, no creo estar preparada. Pero no se preocupe tiene muchas otras alumnas que seguro entraran a las academia Rusa- Dijo con rabia mirando al estudio de a lado donde se podía ver a Ino y otras jóvenes practicando.

Tsunade se dio cuenta en su enfoque hacia Ino, así que quiso tomar partido.

-Bueno ya que no quieres audicionar este año, puedes empezar con obras clásicas de Ballet, ya sabes para irte dando una idea- Sakura asintió y se alejó pero antes que pudiera avanzar más Tsunade la volvió a interrumpir.

-Sakura, estas audiciones son internacionales y se hacen cada 4 años, no desperdicies esta oportunidad, de lo contrario en 4 años será muy tarde para que entres a la academia- Dicho esto se fue.

Sakura aunque quisiera ignorar las palabras de su maestra no podía, todas las noches después de un arduo entrenamiento se iba a algún bar a beber y meditando esas palabas.

-¿Sakura?- pregunto un rubio.

-Naruto, que haces aquí- pregunto la joven dándole espacio al chico para que se sentara.

-Vine a apoyar a Hinata en la audición- Sakura levanto las cejas con duda- pensé que Hinata ya no era tu novia.

-Ya no, pero le había prometido que vendría sin importar que, ya sabes que yo cumplo mis promesas.

-Las cumples…pero terminaste con Hinata- Naruto se sirvió sake en un vaso grande con la rosa.

-Jamás le prometí que estaría de por vida con ella- Dijo con ironía.

-Ja!, pensé que fuera de Sasuke la mayoría lo hacía.

-¿Qué él Teme no lo hizo?- ella negó con la cabeza.

-Vamos Sakura, cuéntame todo- la animó, después de todo él siempre estuvo interesado en ella, pero claramente ella se interesó por su amigo y el rubio tuvo que hacerse a un lado.

-Bueno… pero si tu invitas la primera ronda- ambos la pasaban bien, la gente que pasa por ahí diría que son unos enamorados que llevan más de un año de amarse.

-Te lo digo Sakura, ese Teme que puede saber, si cuando está en su papel de juez sólo ve el tamaño de los pechos de quien tiene enfrente. El alcohol les empezó a hacer efecto.

-Pero si todas estamos planas- contestó la pelirosa, casi con lágrimas.

-¿Ino también?- esa pregunta hizo que la pelirosa bajara la cabeza tratando de recordar los pechos de su amiga.

Ella negó la cabeza- Puede que sean un poquito más grande- Dijo haciendo énfasis con sus dedos.

Siguieron botella tras botella, que cuando Naruto acompañó a la pelirosa a su casa tomaron el sentido contrario. Estaban muy pegados, ella lo sujetaba del cuello y el la traía de la cintura.

-Todo este tiempo estuve evitando las prácticas pero- hizo gesto de haber olvidado las palabras tanto que rodaba los ojos tratando de acordarse, el rubio solo se aguantaba la risa- ¡Regresare! Se arrepentirá de tenerme lástima.

Esa frase la alentó a gritar y se dirigió al barranco que tenía a un lado, se acomodó enfrente del rubio y extendió los brazos, el otro sólo la abrazo de la cintura y recargó su cara en el hombro de ella.

-Oíste! Sasuke idiota te hare tragar tierra, te tragarás tus palabras- El rubio sólo se carcajeaba y ella lo siguió. Se agachó al barandal que tenía el barranco y gritó con todas sus fuerzas- ¡Te arrepentirás de haberte fijado en los pecho de Ino! ¡Pervertido!- No muy lejos había un edificio de conferencias donde un grupo de personas estaban fumando en la terraza dejándoles escuchar los gritos de la pelirrosa. Pero ella no le dio importancia y continúo.

El rubio estaba que se caía de la risa- ¡No sé por qué no te fijaste en los de Sakura, si sólo son un poquito más pequeños!- gritó también el rubio viendo sus pechos, ella no se tomó a mal el comentario pero el que se le quedara viendo eso la sonrojó y le dio un coscorrón.

Pasaron diciendo puras tonterías hasta quedar en el césped dormidos, bien abrazados. ¿Cómo habían llegado ahí? ¿Quién sabe?, pero estaban hasta el otro extremo de la ciudad, donde no había señal.

El sol alumbraba los rostros de la pareja, haciendo incomodidad en sus ojos. El rubio se enderezó poco a poco tratando de reconocer donde estaba. Vio los cabellos rosas moverse por el viento, trató de despertar a la pelirosa. En lo que ella se incorporaba, Naruto pensaba cómo los dos se habían separado por empezar una relación con alguien más y ahora que él había terminado con Hinata y Sakura con Sasuke, se volvían a encontrar y su amistad no había disminuido.

Una vez ubicando donde CARAJOS se encontraban, se encaminaron de regreso. Tenían que pasar por la carretera a pleno sol destellante, pero así les gustaba en lugar de pedir ayuda preferían ir a pie "muy abrasados".

Un coche en particular bajo la velocidad, pero la parejita no le importo y continúo con su camino. Claro que la persona que iba manejando le debía importar a Sakura. Pero con la cruda ni se fijó.

-¿Entonces, lo intentaras?- Pregunto él,

-Si, tal vez tengas razón si efectuó una buena coreografía podré pasar, además Sasuke sólo es el 2% de la calificación- Dijo casi en un puchero buscando más seguridad que le proporcionaban los brazos de rubio.

En otro lugar el mismo auto que había visto la escenita de la carretera, llegó a una casa no muy grande, pero si lo suficiente como para tener piscina.

-¿Sasuke? Sasuke- llamaba Itachi con gran ansia por saber cómo reaccionaría su hermano. Oyó el agua detenerse y supo que estaba en el baño.

-Sasuke adivina que escena acabo de ver,

-¡Itachi! Que carajos vete de aquí, no ves que me estoy casi desnudo- gritó por ver a su hermano entrar al baño.

-Tranquilo Sasuke no tienes nada que yo no, así que tranquilo.

-¿Que quieres?

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que Sakura terminó contigo?- Iba a contestar, pero analizo la pregunta y se puso a la defensiva.

-Yo fui quien termino con ella.

-¿En serio? Mmm… interesante, seguro que no fue ella, pues me pareció haberla visto en la carretera con Naruto- Lo miró a los ojos- Muy abrazaditos.

Al menor de los Uchiha ya le estaba molestando esa actitud. Sasuke se congeló, se dirigió a su habitación, Itachi fue tras él.

-No será que te olvidó y ya se ande acostando con otro.

-Cállate, ellos son amigos desde hace mucho tiempo- Se quedó callado un momento analizando todo.

-Son amigos con derechos o fueron a una gran fiesta en la cual pasaron la noche- Sasuke lo miró queriendo explicación.

-Sakura traía la ropa algo jaloneada, estaba con el pelo alborotado y el maquillaje corrido y bueno el otro despeinado con la ropa desacomodada.

El pequeño Uchiha no dijo nada, sólo término de arreglarse y salió corriendo a buscar a cierta persona.

Naruto y Sakura estaban a unas cuadras de la casa de ella. Los pies de Naruto estaban adoloridos y posiblemente con ampollas, a llegar a la ciudad Sakura empezó a cojear y Naruto se ofreció a llevarla en su espalda.

-Naruto ya puedes bajarme, no estamos lejos.

-No Sakura, no puedes lastimar tus pies ahora que vas a participar en la audición

Por fin llegaron y la pelirrosa ínsito que entrara el rubio pero él se negó, tenía trabajo que hacer y avisar a Hinata que ya estaba en Japón.

-Bueno entonces nos vemos en la audición- Dijo rascándose la nuca- Aunque este para ver a Hinata, tú tendrás todo mi apoyo- La chica rio y se le abalanzo al rubio, depositó pequeño beso en su mejilla como despedida.

A los pocos minutos que el rubio se había ido sonó el timbre, ella pensando que tal vez se le había olvidado algo se llevó una gran sorpresa.

-Sasuke…que haces aquí – Lo siguió con la mirada, este solo cerró la puerta para llegar a la sala.

-Oí que no participaras en la audición.

-Cambie de opinión, por cierto ya no me he enterado sobre los proyectos de Ino, ¿Acaso ya encontraste a alguien mucho mejor para ayudarla?

-¿Por eso no querías audicionar? Por estar ayudándote en las calificaciones

-¿Por qué mas iba a ser?, todo este tiempo me has estado engañando. Ahora no sé si tengo el nivel para entrar a la escuela Rusa.

Hubo un largo momento de silencio, la pelirrosa se estaba desesperando cuando estuvo a punto de estallar vio a Sasuke con una media sonrisa en sus labios para muchos no sería gran cosa, pero para ella que lo conoce muy bien sabe que él no es de sonreír por lo tanto algo tramaba.

-Sakura eres una tonta- Sus ojos se pusieron en blanco- Contigo no se puede ocupar psicología inversa- La chica se quedó en shock.

Pensé que si te decía todo eso reaccionarias y te esmerarías más en la coreografía- La O volvió a los labios de la chica- Como estabas tan tranquila imaginé que tenías pensado seducirme una noche antes para poder darte un 10. Pero todo salió mal, pensaste que me fijaba en los pechos de Ino, que le conseguía audiciones y por ende ella era mejor.

-¿Todo fue un engaño?- La pelirrosa aun no carburaba- ¿Quieres decir que todas las lágrimas que tire, todo lo que comí y que me hizo engordar fue para nada? y en balde a una semana de la audición me dices que todo fue un engaño- La chica estaba llorando pero esta vez de coraje.

-Eres un hijo de….- Sakura no quiso terminar, mejor decidió aventarse a los labios de su exnovio.

Sasuke tuvo todo el día para ser perdonado por la pelirrosa en todas las partes de la casa y de todas las formas conocidas.

-Eres un tonto- Dijo Sakura, aventándole la almohada en la que se recargaba, pero no le dio y Sasuke siguió besando la espalda de la chica.

-Al final si vas a competir, aunque no salió como lo planee.

-Si sabías que no iba a participar ¿porqué no me lo dijiste?

-Lo iba a hacer, pero Naruto me dijo que se lo dejara - Sakura se giró para que quedaran frete a frente.

-¿Él lo sabía?- Sasuke asintió, la chica fuera de si se quiso girar, pero él la detuvo de la muñeca-Itachi los vio juntos – la pelirrosa abrió los ojos como plato.

-No pasó nada, enserio…

-Eso lo sé…pero ¿cuánto tomaste ayer para decir tanta estupidez?- Sakura no entendió, el pelinegro se levantó y se dirigió al baño la otra solo lo siguió con la mirada.

-¿Estupidez?- Susurró.

-Espero que cumplas y que me hagas tragar mis palabras- Sakura de plano no entendía nada, Sasuke se recargo en el marco de la puerta que conectaba al baño. La escaneó de pies a cabeza uno y otra vez hasta detenerse en los pechos de la chica.

-Ah! y por cierto tus pechos son más grande que los de Ino- Dijo sonriendo de lado, la chica se puso como tomate y se nuevamente abrió la boca como una "O", corrió hasta Sasuke para encerrarse en el baño….supongo que no es necesario decirles que sucedió.

Fin flash back

Sasuke había tenido una conferencia la noche anterior con todos los patrocinadores y jueces de las audiciones. En el receso que le dieron fue a fumar un cigarrillo con varios de sus compañeros, todo estaba muy tranquilo, conversaban sobre los reglamentos o sobre las bailarinas favoritas. Todo bien hasta que cierta voz interrumpió. Él, que conocía esa voz miró de donde provenía y quien más iba a ser, una borracha pelirrosa haciendo referencia a los pechos de su amiga y a él. Y para rematar Naruto gritaba las proporciones de su novia. Una gran vena se le hizo en la frente, mañana tendría que habar con Sakura y en especial con ese Teme que se estaba pasando de cariñoso.

Así todo mejoró, Sakura le pidió disculpas a Ino y ella le explicó sobre sus audiciones. Resultó que uno de los conocidos de Sasuke, Shikamaru estaba interesado en ella y que Sasuke sólo le pasaba los datos de las audiciones que le conseguía Shikamaru.

-Deséame suerte- Dijo Ino tomando el CD con su música para interpretar. Sakura se la deseó y siguió en sus recuerdos de la noche pasada.

-_Te digo frentona tomate una copa de vino estando en el jacuzzi y te relajas como no sabes._

_-Ino, de donde saco un jacuzzi a las 10 p.m._

_-Pue te hubieras prevenido, o puedes decirle a Sasuke que te haga una terapia de "relajación"._

_-No, él va a volver a casa hasta la próxima semana, mientras se queda con Itachi- Sakura oyó la llovizna transformarse en lluvia- Tengo que colgar, nos vemos mañana._

_Sakura fue por el paraguas y salió a dar un paseo, después de todo ¿cuál era la diferencia con la lluvia y el jacuzzi? ¿el agua caliente, los olores de especias, el silencio, la privacidad, la comodidad? Mientras más pensaba en los beneficios de un jacuzzi, más se arrepentía de no haber dejado a Sasuke comprar uno._

_Las horas pasaban y el agua caía de manera grotesca, ya ni el paraguas servía, estaba todo empapado. Sakura sólo quería relajarse, sacarse todo el estrés de la audición, ya había aclarado el punto que Sasuke le había mentido sobre su talento pero mañana seria la verdad, sería la prueba si Sasuke estaba en lo correcto o no, aunque él hubiera dicho mentiras._

_Se compró un café, comió una rebanada de pastel, repasó toda la coreografía, pero nada servía, así que sin pensarlo y en un arranque de euforia e impulsividad abandonó el paraguas, se quitó los zapatos y corrió por las calles descalza, brincaba en los charcos, gritaba como loca. Estuvo así hasta su casa, llegando empapada con una pulmonía asegurada, sin embargo con una relajación plena._

-Sakura Haruno- La llamó una señora. Ino salió del estudio con una sonrisa y apoyó su mano en el hombro de la pelirrosa en signo de apoyo- Tú puedes frentona.

Ella asintió y entró. Dio el CD, se puso en posición esperando a que empezara la pista, echó un vistazo a los jueces topándose en primer lugar unos ojos negros que la observaban de manera penetrante. Sakura miró a otro lado lista para empezar a efectuar Dancing de Elisa.

Elisa-Dancing

Time is gonna take my mind

and carry it far away where I can fly

The depth of life will dim my temptation to live for you

If I were to be alone silence would rock my tears

'cause it's all about love and I know better

How life is a waving feather

So I put my arms around you around you

And I know that I'll be leaving soon

My eyes are on you they're on you

And you see that I can't stop shaking

No, I won't step back but I'll look down to hide from your eyes

'cause what I feel is so sweet and I'm scared that even my own breath

Oh could burst it if it were a bubble

And I'd better dream if I have to struggle

So I put my arms around you around you

And I hope that I will do no wrong

My eyes are on you they're on you

And I hope that you won't hurt me

I'm dancing in the room as if I was in the woods with you

No need for anything but music

Music's the reason why I know time still exists

Time still exists

Time still exists

Time still exists

So I put my arms around you around you

And I hope that I will do no wrong

My eyes are on you they're on you

And I hope that you won't hurt me

So I put my arms around you around you

And I hope that I will do no wrong

My eyes are on you they're on you

And I hope that you won't hurt me

El sonido del piano iba desapareciendo hasta no existir. La pelirrosa respiraba profundo aun con la pose final. Poco a poco se enderezó y miró a los jueces en especial a Sasuke, que la miraba con una media sonrisa.

Empezaron a uno por uno a decir su calificación. Ella se mostraba seria mirando el suelo, hasta llegar a Sasuke quien tardo, Sakura al notarlo alzó la mirada, quedando perpleja con la calificación… sólo se vio la gran sonrisa de Sakura adornar su cara.

Sasuke ya tenía la calificación desde que finalizó la coreografía, sólo que se había tardado por analizar el vestuario de su novia y en especial el tamaño de los pechos que habían sido tan famosos esos últimos días.

Después de todo Sasuke comprobó que si, efectivamente su novia tenia pechos más grandes de Ino.


End file.
